Shuuichi Tsukamoto
is a character in the Hibike! Euphonium series. He is Kumiko's childhood friend. Appearance Shuuichi is a very tall and slim young man that has short, light brown greenish hair and lime-green eyes. He is usually seen with a standard Kitauji High School uniform for boys. Personality Shuuichi is friendly young man, whom is most of the time polite. He is calm and takes everything quite nicely. He also tries his best in everything, and will help anyone in need. Background Shuuichi and Kumiko are childhood friends, and the two went to the same junior high school. He and Kumiko are not classmates in high school however, consequently of their different choices in study courses. The pair had a falling out, due to Shuuichi having made a snide remark about Kumiko when they were in their third year of junior high school. He was originally a horn player, but he gets to play the trombone after winning a game of rock-paper-scissors. He notices minor internal conflicts within the concert band club and notifies Kumiko, informing her a second year student had conflicts with a third year who hadn't practiced nor was adept at playing, the events of which that caused the number of second years to drop drastically. Chronology In the park near her home, Shuuichi meets Kumiko, his childhood friend. After an awkward conversation between the two, Kumiko leaves, telling Shuuichi that she has decided to not join the school band. Relationships Kumiko Oumae Kumiko and Shuuichi have a good and friendly relationship. However, in junior high, he called her ugly and told her to never talk to him again. But that changed over the years as they can freely talk with each other about various topics, and they get along so well that they do not talk to each other using the polite form of speech, except for in public places. It is later revealed that Shuuichi has a crush on Kumiko, but she didn't notice it. However, in the light novels, Shuuichi tries to grow closer to Kumiko and nearly confesses to her the night before their final concert and he also gives Kumiko a hair decoration that’s shaped like the white flower Taki gave his wife before he proposed. Asuka mentions the hair decoration on Kumiko after her graduation ceremony and asks if it’s from her “boyfriend”. Kumiko stumbles and eventually says yes, which means that Kumiko also likes Shuuichi, and she also confessed that she loves him, and they start going out later in the series. Also, Kumiko and Shuuichi is the official and canon, romantic couple of Hibike! Euphonium created by Ayano Takeda. Hazuki Katou Hazuki had feelings for Shuuichi, but Shuuichi didn't realize it, so he only saw her as a friend, and they do have a good relationship. Later, Hazuki confesses to Shuuchi, but is rejected. He tells her that he already has someone else he likes. Hazuki realizes it's Kumiko, and says she will help Shuuichi be together with Kumiko instead. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-22h01m40s149.png shu.png shu.jpg Kumishu2.jpg Shukumi.jpg Shuuichi tsukamoto.jpg Trivia * Although he dislikes tomatoes, he is fine with ketchup. * In terms of appearance, Shuuichi is very similar to Akihito Kanbara and Makoto Tachibana from the Kyoukai no Kanata and Free! series, which is also animated by Kyoto Animation. Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters